This proposal outlines the development of a novel live microbicide, termed MucoCept, designed to prevent heterosexual HIV transmission in women. MucoCept is an H2O2- producing vaginal L. jensenii 1153 strain that has been genetically modified to constitutively secrete a potent anti-HIV protein, cyanovirin-N (CV-N). We propose to assess the safety, tolerability and affect on innate genital tract immune factor and colonization following application of a CV-N expressing L. jensenii designated 1153- 1666 using the Non-Human Primate model. In addition, we will assess and confirm the clearance of the L. jensenii 1153-1666 strain in the Non-Human primate following antibiotic administration.